A Chance
by Mallory Shadowielder
Summary: A boy was given another chance of life by her mother and was sent to Equestria. Not much for a summary for now, but I'm still working on it. Please take your time to review the story.
1. The Threat

**_OK... As I have taken a week of vacation, I came across an "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake" episode called "Too Old" where it features a boy that was locked in a room... as a few hours came by, I let the thought of that particular scene flow into my mind and let it, somehow, be mixed with MLP stuff... And well, this is the product... A two-shot with a child..._**

In a certain Universe, there were five kingdoms; namely Equestria, Minotauro, Griffondria, Draco and the Terra. Peace reigned throughout these kingdoms and they all take the five basics that was spread throughout this particular Universe.

**Equestria** was a kingdoms where ponies resides; using their **Magic** to adapt and protect themselves from the harsh environments they have. These ponies were very peaceful and they would gladly help one another, pony or not. The ponies are classified into three types; namely the Earth Ponies, the Pegasi, and the Unicorns. Once these three tribes battled and hated each other, but as time went by, they were united by the power of _friendship_, the main source of their magic.

**Minotauro**, as its name is, (sorry, no idea how to make another name for this.. Hehe) are where Minotaurs reside. Their **_Strength_** makes one of them powerful. Most of the Minotaurs are workers, such as Farmers, Blacksmiths, Miners and Lumberjacks. These Minotaurs are very ill-tempered, but if one should be in need of help, they would immediately help him/her.

**Griffindorians** are the masters of the sky. They live in clouds where they felt were safe. These winged beasts use their **_Intellect _**to deceive their prey and opponents, earning them the nickname of "The kingdom of deception". Most of the Griffins that lived there are proud because of their intelligence, but most of these proud Griffins are just too stupid to know which is left or which is right.

The kingdom **Draco** is a divided kingdom, where two kings reign. There are two kinds of dragons in this kingdom, The Eastern Dragons and the Western Dragons. The Eastern Dragons can be wingless, but some are gifted with with feathered wings. They are peaceful and they can control the four elements; water, earth, air, and fire. These Eastern Dragons, when befriended, can give you either accompany you in life, or will give you a gem that will grant you your heart's desire. The western dragons, however, are skin-winged beasts. They are the exact opposite of the Eastern Dragons. They loved carnage wherever they go and they are brutal, sadistic and cruel. This **_Balance _**is what the kingdom is admired for by the other kingdoms. They are equal to everyone and in everything they have.

Finally, the kingdom of **Terra**. Perhaps the readers of this story might have an idea of what the kingdom's inhabitants are. These are the most unique beings are capable of using their brains in almost everything. Their **Innovation** helps them to facilitate their needs as Human beings. But as Time went by, the leaders of Terra became corrupted because of their never-ending lust for power. This resulted in a great war of the kingdom,between the _king-men,_ who desired for the power to make themselves kings, and the _free-men _who wanted freedom and peace. A war has begun and many lives were lost on both sides, eventually destroying the kingdom of Terra. Though the war has ended for years, the effect of the war was still felt for generations. Eventually, the kingdom was divided and many people live in _barangays _or villages, our story begins with a young boy in one of these _barangays.._.

The morning sun rises against a sky-blue canvas as is spreads a shower of warmth across a small village. It was still dawn and farmers are starting to wake up to work on their fields. In one of the houses of this village, a young boy was sleeping soundly until a man entered the room and kicked the boy awake.

"Wake up!" the man said and pulled the boy's hair, dragging him outside the room and throwing his to a table. "Eat up and start working. We've a lot of work to do." the man said as he threw a plate of leftovers and left the boy alone.

The boy quietly ate the food he was provided for. He looked out the window and saw that the other kids were happily playing with other children. A tear went down his cheek and fell on the plate he had.

"I wish I could do what other children could." He thought to himself as he continued eating. Suddenly, the door in his room opened and the man returned with a hoe hanging on his back.

"Let's go, runt." He said and pulled the boy by his hair and dragged him outside.

Meanwhile in Equestria, two young Alicorn fillies were running and playing about in a castle hall. The older one was a white filly with pink, flowing mane and magenta eyes. The younger one was a dark-blue filly with a short mane the same color as her coat. Her eyes were a cyan in color. The two fillies hid behind a large vase.

"Luna? Tia? we're going to find you..." They both heard a stallion in a sing-song voice. The two fillies poked their eyes on a small hole and saw their father looking from side t side, looking for the two fillies. As they observed more the mare, they failed to notice a large shadow looming above them. One of the fillies saw this and looked behind her. Her eyes widened and she screamed. The older filly heard her sister and looked behind and saw her father tickling her sister. Her father was a midnight-colored Alicorn with stars in his coat that seemingly shimmer when you look at it. His cutie mark was an eight-pointed star much larger than the stars on his coat. The older filly launched herself to her father and playfully wrestled him.

"Oh, no. They got me!" exclaimed the male Alicorn and he faked choking because of the older filly putting him in a headlock. He stood up on his hind legs, and fell to the ground. The fillies looked at him.

"Is he dead?" asked the dark-blue filly. They continued to watch over the male Alicorn, but they didn't notice the Alicorn's tail spreading between their knees. Suddenly, the Alicorn looked at them, surprising the two fillies

"Got 'cha" he half-whispered and his tail grabbed the fillies' legs and raised them to the air. The fillies squealed in surprise as the Alicorn stallion blew a raspberry to their little stomachs, tickling them. An Alicorn mare then stepped forward. The Alicorn had a candle-like color for her coat, her hair the same on the end, but as it prolong, it turns into a violet color. Her eyes were a beautiful orange color, the same color as the sky when the sun is setting. He cutie mar was a galaxy with eight arms extending. She chuckled at the sight of her husband 'torturing' their children.

"OK, that's enough, you three." She spoke. The three saw her and the Alicorn stallion slowly sets down their children. "We still have our duties to fulfill, Chronos. I hope you remember it." She said.

"I know, Galatia." said the Father as he approached the Mare and nuzzled her. "We were just having fun." He said. "Right, young ones?" he turned to the young fillies.

"Yes, Father. We were just playing Hide and Seek." Said the dark-blue filly. Chronos chuckled. "OK, run along to your rooms. Your mother and I have some work to do."

"OK, Dad." said the older filly and they went back to their rooms. As the Adults watched their children to their rooms, the Mare began to speak.

"Such little angels. Am I right, Chronos?" She asked but she didn't get a response."Chronos?" she asked again, looking at her husband, snapping him out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yes. Little angels." He muttered. Galatia knew something was up.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I don't know, Galatia. Ever since Terra was divided, I keep feeling a dark aura sreading throughout Equus and it's getting stronger. The stars must also felt this because they began to dim at night." He said. The two Alicorns thought about this when Galatia spoke up.

"Maybe we need to visit the kingdoms, so you could identify where the aura is coming from." She said. She knew fully well the capabilities of herself and her husband. She could move galaxys and predict the destruction of each galaxy she controls, whereas he husband controls the darkness between each star and senses it if it was a threat. Right now, this dark aura he was feeling wasn't just an ordnary threat.

"Maybe that could work... just to make sure, of course. We'll do this at the break of dawn."

**_Well, that was the first chapter... The next one, We'll check up on the boy in his everyday life..I hope you enjoyed this story... This could also explain Twilight's explanation for the Humans being extinct for a long time._**


	2. Chances

**_Ok... so far, thanks for all the nice review. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter...  
Hehe..._**

As the sun was above Terra, burning brightly against the cool, blue sky, our young Protagonist struggles as he tries to pull a large plow that was hanging on his back.

"Faster, you Runt! The sooner you finish this, the sooner you eat!" said the Farmer, who was behind the plow and flicked a whip at the boy. The boy grunted in pain as he pulled the plow with all his boy's father whipped again the boy,pulling the plow with all his might. By nightfall, they were almost done when the boy's father stopped.

"I think that's enough, Runt. Now, go to bed while I cook my dinner." He said as he pushed the boy out of his boy landed on his rump and watched as his father walked he saw that the farmer was gone, he sighed and stood up. The boy never knew why, but for as long as he remembered, he was always beaten up by his father. Never did his father showed him a single care. At first, The boy thought that his farmer was just tired due to the endless farming the two had to do, but as time went by, he realized there was something else that bothered him. He once tried to ask him what his problem was, but he was beaten up and was told:

"Get lost, you little tramp! It's your fault I became like this!"

The boy said nothing after that and continued with his work. He looked up to the sky and saw the stars twinkling brightly against the cold, dark night. The boy was always fascinated at the sky, particularly the night sky. He always found it enjoyable and, if given the time, he would always stay up until morning, if there was no work the next day.

"It's good to see you all again. I hope I could see you up close." He thought. Suddenly, he saw a man wearing the Chief's emblem approaching their home. The boy's eyes widened and quickly ran to his father. He pulled his father's shirt, only to get him slapped across the face.

"What do you want, runt?" asked his father. The boy rubbed his sore cheek and pointed at the man, who was now at the front of their door.

"Oh, sorry I hit you." His father faked care for the boy, so that he wouldn't look suspicious. The man eyed the father for a while and then spoke.

"I am here to tell you that our village chief has hosted a feast for the coming of the royals." he said. Both the boy and his father's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. They both knew that if the Chief hosted a feast, delicious food will be made.

"We'll both go right away." Said the father as the man started to leave. The the man was out of sight, the boy's father pulled his son's hair and threw him to his room.

"Stay there. I don't want you to eat _my _food." he said and he shut the door and locked it. The boy decided to go to sleep, trying to pass his hunger. As he closed his eyes, he heard a faint whisper.

He shot up from the mat he was sleeping on and looked around. Then, the cold breeze from the window hits his back, but he didn't care. He was confused who and where the voice came from. He laid back down, only to hear it again. This time, it was louder.

"Go to the door. I unlocked it for you." It said. The boy was afraid of what's behind the door, but he followed the voice anyway. He walked over to the door and pushed the door open, to his surprise. It was just as the voice said. The door wasn't locked. The boy pushed the door enough for him to leave. He slowly closed the door and turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was a scroll on the table. The boy took the scroll and opened it.

_A great journey awaits you at the grassland. Take nothing with you and do not tell the farmer where you are._

The boy nodded and brought the scroll with him to the grasslands. He ran to the grassland and when he got there, he stopped. He looked around, hoping to find something or someone that could explain why was he brought there. Them, he heard the whisper again. it was inaudible, but soothing. Suddenly, he saw a dim, blue glow. He suddenly found the urge to go there. As he got closer, the blue glow covered him and the boy saw nothing inside but a swirling blue mist. Then, a tentacle-like appendage swirled around his body. Then, the appendage pulled him. The boy then saw that the appendage was bringing him towards the source of the blue glow, which was a portal. The boy tried to scream, but he was gone before his scream was heard. Everything suddenly went black to the boy.

When the boy woke up, he found himself in a white void, completely alone.

"Hello?" asked the boy as he was surprised by the presence of his newfound voice.

"My son." He heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair with a white stripe in it. She was wearing a white robe and she was smiling at the boy. The boy began to be afraid.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy.

"I'm your mother. Don't you remember me?" Asked the woman. The boy looked at the woman in front of him. Suddenly, he hugged her. "Mommy, I remember now." She sniveled. The woman placed her hand on the boy's back and started to rub it.

"Shh. It's okay now, Mommy's here." She said. Then, she knelt down to the boy's level. "Listen. I have a little task that I need you to do." She said.

"Wh-what kind of task?" The boy asked, wiping away the tears on his face.

"I have seen that you've faced many trials, my son. I knew that because I have been watching over you like I promised." She said. "I knew you were unhappy, so I searched a place where you can be safe."

"Where?" The boy asked.

"Equestria." His mother said.

"Equestria?" The boy asked. His mother nodded. "There, go find a castle and ask for Princess Luna. She will help you once you are there." She said.

The boy nodded and he noticed that his mother was going away. "Mommy! Please don't leave me here!" He shouted as he ran towards her, but his mother was going farther and farther away.

"Don't worry, my son. I will always be with you every step of the way!" She shouted to the boy and waved goodbye.

"_**Mommy!**_" Yelled the boy as his sight turned black again.


	3. Welcome to Equestria

_**If you're still reading this, then thank you for all your support... Please continue reading this for your entertainment... Ok, Let us Begin!**_

The boy woke up looking at the sky in an alley. It had just stopped raining, from his view since there were dark clouds that were floating over the town. He stood up on his two legs, only to wobble and fall.

"What? Why can't I stand?" The boy thought as he looked at his...hooves? "Aah!" The new colt screamed. "No, no, no. Why am I a horse? I'm a human boy! This can't be!" The boy said.

Hello? Is anypony there?" The colt heard a woman's voice. "Oh no, oh no. If she sees me, She'll think I'm a freak! I gotta act like horse." He thought and just stood there. When he saw the woman, she was a pony. The colt backed away.

"Oh, dear. Who are you?" She asked. The colt couldn't speak clearly. "Y-y-y-you can talk. Ugh." He said and fainted.

"Oh, dear." The mare said and touched the colt, only to retract her hooves. "You're burning up. We need to take you home." She said and carried the colt on her back and headed straight to her home, not before taking her groceries first.

Ugh...Mom? Is...is that you?" Asked the colt.

"Careful now, just relax. You've caught a fever and been asleep for almost half a day." He heard someone say.

"I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that I went to a land of horses. And they were talking. It was terrible." He said.

"Well, you're safe now. I took you in my house." The mare said. the colt slept again. Suddenly, the colt's eyes opened.

"Took me in?" the colt said and stood up, and looked at the mare. She was had a pale blue coat with a brown mane and tail with a white and pale blue stripe running across it. The mare looked at the colt and he got to see her eyes. they were a magenta color. She also had a horn on her head.

"Who are you?" Asked the colt. "A-and what are you?" The Mare could see that the colt was scared, but why?

"My name is Pure Heart. And I'm a Unicorn." She said. She turned around and picked up a brush. "Now, can I ask you your name?" She then asked as she started brushing the colt's coat. The colt found this weird, but it felt like he was safe from everything, but he shook his head and pushed the mare away.

"Look, thanks for your hospitality, but I have to get going." The colt said and tried to Leave the room, but he was blocked by the mare.

"Oh no you don't. You're still feverish, so I'm afraid you still can't leave the house." She said and pushed him back towards the bed. The colt tried pushing back, but he was still sick. Eventually, the colt got tired and decided to go with Pure Heart. He flopped to the bed.

"There. Phew, you still got some strength in those legs of yours." Pure Heart said, wiping her head with her arm. "I never got this tired since I tried shopping back and forth at the market." She said. She then looked at the colt, who was sound asleep. She smiled and levitated him above the bed and took the blanket. She then lowered the boy to the bed and placed the blanket on him. The mare then went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the colt and for herself.

After a few hours, The colt woke up. He looked a his hoof. "Yup. Still a horse." He thought to himself. He went to the stairs. When he saw that the stairs were going down, he gulped. He stood up on his hind legs and placed both of his front hooves on the wall, using it as a support. He went down the stairs one step at a time. He was almost down when he slipped on the fifth last step. He rolled down and landed on his rump. "Ow. That hurt!" He exclaimed rather quietly. He then saw Pure Heart sleeping on the dinner table, with some pieces of paper. The colt looked at it and saw that they were unpayed debts. This got the colt thinking. Pure heart then woke up and saw the colt was looking at the papers.

"Oh, you're already awake." She said, getting the colt's attention.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Oh these? They're just pieces of paper. They're nothing important." Pure Heart said and took the papers and placed them somewhere the colt can't reach. "Now, are you hungry? Because I made some soup for you." Then, the colt's stomach rumbled, causing him to blush in embarrassment. He nodded shyly. The mare smiled as she took a wooden bowl and put some soup in it. She levitated it to the colt. "Here. Eat up and ask for more if you're still hungry, OK?" the colt nodded and took a spoonful of it and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widened and quickly downed the whole soup. He puts down the bowl gently.

"That...was the best food I ever ate!" He exclaimed. "Can I please have another one?" HE asked. "Sure." Said Pure Heart as she took the bowl.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"I don't know. I never heard my name from the farmer that cared for me. He just called me names." He said sadly.

"Then how about I gave you a name?" She asked, which brightened the colt's expression. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. How about..." Pure Heart thought for a name for a second until she found something. "I know! How about Miracle? That names suits you well." She said. The colt nodded with vigor. "Good. Then Miracle it is." She said. Suddenly, her clock sounded off, causing both of them to look at the clock. It was already 10:00 p.m. "Alright, Miracle. Time to go to bed." Pure Heart said. Miracle nodded and went to the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Uhm, where am I going to sleep?" Mircale asked.

"Oh, you can sleep with me on the bed." Pure Heart said, causing Miracle to blush a little. "O-OK." He said and went upstairs with Pure Heart.

Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace, Princess Luna was sleeping soundly on her bed when a dream suddenly came to her.

She woke up and saw that she was in front of a forest filled with mist. She walked towards it and tried to look for anyone inside there.

"Hello? Is anypony here?" She asked. Suddenly a shadow moved behind her. "Who's there?" She asked. She then looked around her and noticed that the mist was getting thicker, making the surroundings more creepier. Suddenly, Princess Luna felt something on her back, sending shivers to run up and down her spine. She tried to look behind her, but she then heard a whisper, the same voice Miracle heard before he came to Equestria.

_Don't look back. He'll get you._

Luna decided not to look at the one behind her and decided to close her eyes . Then she heard a monstrous shriek behind her and a poof sound. She then felt something placed on her shoulder. "It's OK now little one, he won't hurt you now." She heard a woman's voice. Luna opened her eyes and looked behind her. Behind her was Miracle's mother, smiling at her.

"You did a very good job following my instructions. Now, I need you to do something very important." She said.

"What is it?" Asked Luna.

"In eight years time, a Stallion will appear before you. He will do things that nopony could ever do. You must see him when that time comes." Miracle's mother said.

"But how will I know It's him?" Asked Luna.

"You'll know. Now go and wait for him." She said and She withdrew into the forest and everything Luna saw became black.

"I'll wait for him. I promise." Luna said before waking up.

_**Next chapter, We'll see Miracle and Princess Luna 8 years later... Let's hope they'll meet well.**_

_**-Mallory Shadowielder**_


	4. 8 Years Later

_**Thanks for all the nice reviews so far... Now, let the next chapter. Oh, I also forgot how Miracle looked like so I placed his description here...**_**  
**

**8 years later...**

"Miracle, when you're done selling these vegetables, please get working on the garden. Those weeds keep on destroying your crops. I hope you could take care of it sooner." Said Pure Heart.

"OK, Mum." Said Miracle. Miracle was now at least 16 years old. He was a light green Earth Pony with a long, black mane and tail. If one would look at him, he would actually look like a mare. On his flank was a green, hexagonal gem. Both Miracle and Pure Heart didn't know what the mark meant because Miracle had multiple talents.

Suddenly, a small filly with a white coat and a pale pink mane and tail with light purple eyes came rushing out the door. She then hugged Miracle's hind leg.

"See you later, big brother." She said to Miracle. He chuckled and lightly tapped her mane. "See you later too, Fleur." Said Miracle as he started his way with his cart.

-000-

Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace, A mare wearing a brown cloak was passing in the halls of the palace. She looked around, finding if there are any guards that are nearby. When she found out that there were none around, she quickly ran outside. When she left the castle, she casted a spell on herself to turn herself invisible. She sneaked from all the guards that are scattered all around the castle. When she was at the wall, she opened her wings and flew over the walls. When she landed on the other side of the wall, she removed the spell and casted herself another one, turning herself on to a unicorn. She removed her brown cloak and placed it inside her saddle bag. She was now a dark blue unicorn with a short, light-blue mane and a long tail. Her eyes were a turquoise color. She looked at the guards and smirked.

"Foolish guards. Didn't even noticed my magic. And they were hoof-picked by my Father too." She said to herself and walked away.

-000-

"Vegetables! Get your fresh vegetables here!" Yelled Miracle to the ponies in the market. It was another busy day in the market and all the ponies were walking around, buying vegetables for their food. He roamed around the market, getting customers to buy his vegetables. He managed to get a few customers, but the bits he got was not enough for food for him and his family. Suddenly, he bumped into somepony.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Said Miracle as he helped the pony.

"It's alright. Both of us really need to look where we're going." She said and both of them chuckled. Miracle got a good look at the pony he bumped into. She was a Unicorn with dark-blue coat and a short, light-blue mane that was very well-kept. On her flank was a brown-covered book opened and a red quill on top of it.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Miracle, making the disguised Alicorn widened her eyes.

"_Darn it! I forgot to make a new name for my disguise._" She thought to herself. "Uh... It's... uh..." She said, trying to think of a name. Then, she thought of a temporary name. "My name's Moon Beam. I'm a Librarian in the Royal Castle." She said.

"I see. So, what brings you here in the market?" Asked Miracle as he moved along.

" I don't know. I just wanted to get fresh air. Being in the library for so long gets boring. Not to mention it gets really dark there, even in the afternoon." Said Luna, although this was half-true. Everyday, ever since she was 14 years old, she always stayed in the library and would often ask a servant to bring her meals there. While Celestia would be allowed to do anything she would want, Luna would just stay in the library and read just about everything to know about the kingdom.

"That must be really boring..." Miracle said when an idea came to his head. "Hey! how about we go to my house after you help me sell these vegetables?" He offered.

Luna thought this for a time until she nodded. "Well then, let's go." He said.

-000-

The rest of the day moved on with Luna helping Miracle on selling his vegetables. Both of them had a good time, even though both got really tired.

"Wow, that was a good sale day, wasn't it?" Asked Miracle. Luna nodded. "I believe so." She said. Suddenly, four stallion stood on Miracle and Luna's path.

"Hey, Miracle Colt." The leader of the three called, catching Miracle's attention. He was a buff stallion with a white coat and a short, cream-colored mane and tail. On his flank was a wooden club. "You owe me money, blacksmith." He said.

"Blacksmith?" Luna asked, causing Miracle to chuckle. "I had lots of work, Moon Beam. Metalsmith is one of them and I consider a hobby." He said and gave his attention to the Stallion. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"My horseshoe broke. Seeing that you did the shoe, I figure you are responsible." The Stallion said. "Well, since you didn't give me my pay, that makes us even." Miracle retorted.

"_Wrong_! You see, when my shoe broke, I fell and wasted a perfectly good bottle of Apple Cider. So the way I figured, you owe me five bits for the cider, and fifty-five bits for the horseshoe." The stallion said.

"That's about sixty bits. There's no way you can pay that." Luna whispered to Miracle's ear. Miracle just smirked.

"How about a little game then. If I win, your debt will be like dust. If I lose, you get to beat me up, you can get the debt off my income. And if that's not enough, you can take it out of my savings." Said Miracle, to Luna's shock and the stallion's enjoyment.

"Miracle, what are you doing? Even if you beat that guy, those three will gang up on you." Luna asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Said Miracle as he stepped forward. The stallion also stepped forward. The two stallions looked at each other for signs on who will strike first. Miracle saw a twitch on the stallion's leg. Suddenly, the stallion charged at him. Miracle stood up on his hind legs like a human and waited for the stallion to attack. When the stallion got close enough, long, black tentacles suddenly sprouted from Miracle's back and his eyes turned black. His lips curved into a menacing smile and he levitated up in the air. One of the tentacles on Miracle's back flew towards the stallion's barrel and lifted him up to Miracle's level.

"Never test my anger." was the only thing Miracle said. Just by those words, fear gnawed the stallion's heart. Miracle gently placed the stallion back at the ground, where his friends are also shaking in fear. He smiled at them like a little filly. "I believe this is the part where you leave." He said. The four stallion got the hint and ran away.

Miracle nodded and looked at Luna, who had her eyes as wide as dinner plates and her mouth open. Miracle chuckled and placed a hoof under her chin.

"Close your mouth Moon, you'll catch flies." He chuckled as he said this. Luna shook her head and looked at Miracle. "H-how in Equestria did you cast a spell? No Earth Pony could ever cast a spell!" She said.

"You could say that I'm not a real Earth Pony." Miracle said as he placed the arms of the cart to his back.

"What do you mean not a 'real' Earth Pony?" Asked Luna. "I was teleported here by my Mom when I was...Eight years-old, I think? Yeah. Anyway, before I go here, I was told by Mom that I must find someone named Luna and that she will help me...whatever 'help' means." Luna was a bit surprised at this revelation. She then became curious about that date.

"Say, did you happen to know the date of the day back then?" Asked Luna. "I don't know. I asked Pure Heart about that for once and she told me that it was the fourth of October." He replied.

"That was the same day I had that dream." Luna whispered to herself. "Huh? Did you say something, Moon Beam?" Asked Miracle, barely heard Luna's whisper.

"Oh, it's nothing." Luna fibbed, hoping for Miracle to let the lie slide, which he did.

-000-

Meanwhile, in a throne room, a guard approached the throne. "My king, I bring very grave news." He said. "My dear, there are no grave news. It's just news. Very well, fire away." The King said. The guard gulped.

"Your daughter, Princess Luna, has left the castle unnoticed. Again." He said, causing a hoofpalm to come from the king. "Oy. Here we go again. Call the guards and tell them to find Luna at all costs. I will be joining them." Said King Chronos as he stood up form the throne and leave the room.


	5. A Dinner with Miracle

"Mum, I'm home!" Said Miracle as he opened the door. As he and Luna entered, Fleur ran towards Miracle and hugged him.

"Welcome back, big brother!" Fleur greeted and at the same time, Pure Heart came from the kitchen. "How is your day in the market?" She asked.

"It was fine. Plus, I made a new friend." He said and pointed his hoof to Luna. "Well, what's your name, Sweetheart?" Asked Pure Heart. "My name is Moon Beam, Mrs. Heart." She replied. "I see." Pure Heart said as she saw a hint of deceit in Luna's eyes. Secretly, she lit up her horn in a white and her eyes also glowed the same color. She then saw everything as it really was, including Luna. She then stopped using her magic. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Moon Beam." She said. As she turned around, Luna felt a slightly frightening aura around the house. She felt like everything around her turned inside-out. The aura disappeared after a second or two.

"Did you felt that?" Luna asked Miracle in a whisper.

"Felt what?"

"Like the house turned inside-out."

"I didn't feel like it. Maybe it was just your imagination." Said Miracle as he started to clean up for dinner. Luna was still bothered by it, but she decided to ignore it. Luna followed Miracle to the kitchen and watched as Miracle and Pure Heart work there. She then felt a tug from her leg. She looked down and saw Fleur.

"Uh, Ms. Moon Beam, can you please help me with something?" She asked. "Of course, little one. I will help you with that?" Luna replied and walked to where Fleur was now standing. Behind her was a huge, wooden closet with 6 compartments from the base upwards.

"Can you please reach the pink box up there?" Asked Fleur as she jumps on her hind legs to try to reach the box. Luna chuckled at her and she used her magic to levitate the box to Fleur. "Thank you." Said Fleur.

"You are welcome, little one." Luna said as she walked to the kitchen again.

"Wait, do you wanna play with me?" Asked Fleur as she frowned. Luna turned around. "Of course I will play with you." She said and started playing with little dolls seemingly familiar to Luna.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Miracle called out to the both of them. Fleur quickly dropped her toys to the floor and rushed towards the dinner table. Luna chuckled at Fleur and began picking up the scattered dolls.

-000-

Meanwhile outside the house, Palace guards were on the look-out for Princess Luna.

"Captain, how would we know if one of the villagers is Princess Luna?" Asked one guard to the other.

"King Chronos gave the guards a magic tracer, which will help us who used magic around the village and where the source is. Princess Luna's magic has a Cobalt Blue color. Wait, I see something." The captain said as his eyes turned into a cyan color. He saw Princess Luna's Magic trace going just outside the market. "There. Morning Star, get reinforcements and tell them that we found Princess Luna."

"Yes, Captain." Said Morning Star and went to the other guards while the captain ran to the source.

-000-

Luna was now at the dinner table, eating with Miracle's family. Fleur was quickly eating her soup, but she was a very messy eater. Miracle was quietly eating when he saw Fleur. He chuckled and went to the kitchen. He returned to the table with a handkerchief on his hoof.

"Hold still, kid." He said to Fleur as he wiped the mess off her muzzle. When he finished, Fleur's muzzle became fluffy, causing both of them to laugh and Luna to chuckle. Fleur then straightened out the hairs on her muzzle, causing it to return to its former state and continued eating, a little messy this time.

"So, Moon Beam. What do you do for a living?" Pure Heart asked casually.

"I'm a librarian in the Castle. They were kind enough to lend me a room there." Luna lied. Pure Heart knew she was lying, so she used her magic again and searched Luna for any reason of leaving the castle. Luna once again felt that frightening aura, like it was just in front of her. Suddenly, it was gone. She tried to continue eating, but her hooves were shaking to bad that she couldn't hold her spoon well. Miracle noticed this.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked Miracle.

"Yes...Yes, I am fine. It was just cold." Said Luna, but Miracle didn't buy it.

"Are you sure? You looked like you seen a ghost." Said Miracle as he ate a spoonful of his soup.

"Yes." Luna said as she quickly finished her soup. She stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Heart. I am afraid I will have to go now. Goodbye." Said Luna as she went to the door.

"Wait." Said Miracle as he stood up. "How about I escort you to the palace. The night in these parts are very dangerous. Just make sure you're safe when you get there." Luna smiled at the kindness of the colt.

"OK, I will accept your request." Said Luna as Miracle quickly drank his soup and went out with Luna.

"Fleur." Pure Heart called her daughter, who looked at her mother. "I think your big brother has a little crush on a princess."

-000-

Miracle and Luna was walking towards the village in silence, neither one wanting to speak. Miracle then broke silence with a sigh.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Asked Miracle. Luna smiled.

"It sure is."

"I wonder how do they do it. From what I read, the moon is such a large object thousands of miles away."

"Well, from my experience from watching the royals in the castle, it takes pure will and years of practice to get it right." Luna said from her experience. She then remembered the first time she tried to move the moon.

_-flashback-_

"Ok, Luna. Focus your magic on the moon" Said Chronos. Luna lit up her horn and the moon glowed a cobalt blue aura and was slowly rising. Large beads of sweat was coming out of Luna's forehead as she struggled to raise the moon. Soon the moon was at its peak and Luna dropped her magic. Soon, she felt something burning on her flank. She looked at the flank and her eyes widened.

"I FINALLY GOT MY CUTIE MARK! YEHEY!"

_-flashback end-_

Luna smiled at the memory. She turned to Miracle, her eyes meeting his pale blue eyes. They gasped. Their eyes received the same sparkling stars. Luna's glowed in a turquoise while Miracle glowed in pale a pale green

_Zing!_

Both of their eyes received the passing light-blue light on their pupils. They both gasped in shock and surprise.

"What...what was that?" Luna thought in concern "I'd never had this feeling and beating in my heart before..."

Miracle gasped while having thought. "I'd never had that feeling since a few years ago... But... Why now?"

"Stop him, he's kidnapping the princess!" A voice said, Snapping both Luna and Miracle out of their thoughts.

"Kidnapping the princess? Who?" Thought Miracle. Suddenly, at least five guards dogpile him, rendering the stallion unconscious...

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

_**Well, that was the new chapter.**_

_**What happens now to Miracle?...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I have no Idea.**_

_**Thanks for reading and see you guys later.**_


End file.
